The Dimensionwalker
by AnsemtheWise90
Summary: When the group finds a boy who appears to be fifteen in the middle of a Fire Nation forest, they are thrown into a mess that they can only attempt to understand.please review. Rated T for some vulgar language, and graphic descriptions.
1. The Sword

Dimensionwalker (an Avatar: the last Airbender fan fiction)

by Kevmo Mack

Chapter 1

A young man fell and rolled down a hill and hit a tree, losing consciousness on impact.

His eyes flickered open and saw clouds passing slowly and closely over his face. Leaning up he noticed that he is in a light brown basket in the sky. Directly a crossed from him sat a fourteen year old girl in a light blue robe and black pants, with black hair down to her waist, braided into a pony tail with two strands of hair pinned from the back of her head to the top of her forehead. Struggling to keep his jaw from dropping at her intense beauty, he sat against the side of the basket. As he did that a boy about fifteen in similar, but shorter robes and pants began hovering over him with suspicious eyes probing him. The girl turns around and says, "Good your awake, you had us worried there for a while. What caused you to fall down that hill in the middle of Fire Nation territory?"

"He's Fire Nation Katara, why did we bring him?" said the boy.

"Sokka he's not Fire Nation, he isn't even dressed in Fire Nation clothes," scolded the girl.

A boy suddenly perks his head over the side of the basket saying, "She's right you know Sokka."

"Humph, I still don't trust him," replied the other boy, as he sulked back to his side of the basket.

"You never trust anyone Sokka. Excuse my brothers rudeness; he's actually very nice after you get to know him. My name is Katara, that's my brother Sokka and up there is Aang and Momo,"at the mention of his name, the boy on the other side of the basket waved at him, "and the great creature you are riding on is called Appa. What's your name?" asked Katara

"My name is Doran, nice to meet you all. Might I ask where my sword is?" asked Doran feeling his waste for the hilt instinctively.

Sokka got up holding the sword in the middle of the sheath in his right hand. "You'll get it back when I'm sure you can be trusted."

"I have to have that sword. It is mine, I would like it back," said Doran rising and extending his hand.

"Not until I know you can be trusted," Sokka said again more sternly.

"Fine, how can I prove that I'm not whatever it is you think I am?"

"Simple, explain to me why you were in the Fire Nation's borders."

"If I told you, you would not believe me."

"Your right, I wouldn't," Sokka shouted.

"You want to know!" Doran shouted back, " I'm a person who can walk between worlds! I am a person who acquires a new power unique to each world he visits! I am what have become known by my world as a dimension walker! This world is in an entirely different parallel universe to my own! This was the sentence for a crime I did not commit, and my goal is to eventually make it back to my home! That is why I must have my sword! If you do not give it back, I will take it from you, and you will not like how I do it!" he finished, huffing and puffing.

Doran (_pronounced Door-Ron_)

As he finished, everyone's jaw had dropped in disbelief. There was a long awkward silence that fallowed. Sokka was the first to break this silence. "Well, I can see why you said I would not believe what you had to say, it's complete science fiction. Walking to another world is impossible, it defies all science I know."

"What little you know of science is nothing compared to what I know of the subject. Now will you give me my sword or not."

"I believe him, Sokka, despite how absurd it sounds, I believe him," said Katara.

" I do to, my ability to travel to the spirit world is similar, and that means he can do it, although I don't know how he would," said Aang.

"If I give you your sword, perhaps you will demonstrate this phenomenon?" asked Sokka holding out the sword.

" Very well, Aang would you mind landing this thing?" said Doran taking the sword.

"His name is Appa, call him that ok," said Aang indignantly.

"Sorry, could you land Appa please?" asked Doran.

"Sure, Appa YippYipp!" yelled Aang.

Suddenly the basket tilted down to a steep angle and sped towards the ground, leveled out and touched the ground.

"Wow that was fast, now for that demonstration," said Doran jumping out of the basket onto the ground. The others stayed inside of the basket on top of the large fluffy white six-legged monster with a broad rudder like tail and an arrow running down it's back. Doran walked forward a couple of yards away then gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it quickly from the sheath in an up word slant. A jagged rip appeared in front of him, showing a place of green fields and humongous predatory looking reptilian animals. Several started to run towards the rift. Quickly Doran brought the sword back across the opening sealing it up.

"Dang that was close," he said sheathing the sword and turning around to see everyone's jaw dropped again. "Well, satisfied?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" asked Sokka in amazement.

"This sword has the technology to do it, but you don't have the knowledge to recreate it."

"That was amazing," said Katara.

"Thank you, thank you, I intend to be here for a short time and help you in what ever way possible. But first, I need to acquire my unique power, what is the thing that is unique among the people your world?" asked Doran.

"Bending," said Aang using his airbending to jump from Appa's head.

"Now that's something cool, but since you didn't give me a specific, there's more than one right?" asked Doran.

"Yes, there's Earth, Water, Fire, and Air," explained Katara.

"Nice, I'll take water, it is what created all life on the planet," he said, drawing his sword and walking to a near by stream. He lifted the sword and put the blade in his hand then clenched it and pulled the blade out, wincing as blood slipped through his fingers. Katara gasped as she saw the blood and held her hands to her face. Once the tip had left his palm, he opened his hand, looked to make sure there was a nice deep long cut in the middle, and thrust it into the stream. The water around his hand turned red and fallowed the flow down stream. Then his hand started to glow and the blood began to travel back up the river and into his hand. When he removed his hand, there was no scar, and no cut. He did a quick back flip and pulled some water out of the stream and molded it into a ball between his hands.

"Wow, this is cool," said Doran, holding the ball as it is and swiveling his hands around it.

Again everyone's jaws hung open in amazement.


	2. Then Comes Another

Chapter 2

Doran watched Katara out of the corner of his eye, as Appa sore through the air towards the earth kingdom. Her beauty had distracted him since Appa first took off from the stream. They had landed a couple of times for her to teach Aang waterbending, and he worked with unlocking the new talent. He often thought of what life would be like if he stayed here with her, and if she cared for him the way he cared for her.

"Katara, we're out of food again," complained Sokka and shook the supply bag.

"Sokka, this is the third time we've had to stop for food in two weeks, have you been sneaking midnight snacks again?" asked Katara accusingly.

"Nooo! It's Momo, he's trying to frame me!" exclaimed Sokka pointing at the small flying lemur.

Momo looked at sokka blankly and cocked his head to one side.

Doran laughed quietly to himself, and suggested, " I can see a town down there, most towns have markets do they not."

"Yes, but we're out of money," said Katara, looking into the money pouch.

"Then I'll get a job and get the money we need for food."

"Just don't go on a fishing trip," said Sokka.

"All right Sokka," said Doran laughing silently again.

Aang had Appa fly down into a near by forest clearing, and the group walked into the town. As they walked into the town through the front gate, and found that there was nobody in the streets despite the time of day.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Aang, looking around the immediate area.

"Oh no," muttered Doran and ran down the street toward the center of town.

"Doran!" yelled Katara as she started to move after, " where are you going?"

Aang and Sokka were forced to follow them to the center of town. As they entered the town square, they stopped and saw Doran kneeling at the base of a pile of bodies that were missing massive amounts of body parts and chunks of flesh.

"Who could have done this?" asked Katara looking in horror at the bodies.

"Not even Fire Nation would kill this many people in could blood," said Sokka, looking at the bodies for signs of who did it. " There's no scorch marks and the blood is still leaking out of some of them, I've never heard of Fire Nation soldiers acting like this."

"No, this wasn't Fire Nation, it was me," said Doran, looking at his hands and shook his head.

"This wasn't your fault Doran, and you were with us the entire time since we found you," said Katara solemnly and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it was Katara, I provided the tool for this to happen," he said rising.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just as there are multiple universes and worlds, there are multiple copies of me. In a previous universe, I encountered one of these copies. Being so early in my exile, I thought he was exactly like me, and he asked me to build him one of these swords. I did so. He then turned on me, and I had to run to the next universe that he fallowed me too within the next week. He killed several people there, including a copy of my mother. I've moved from universe to universe trying to keep him from killing any more people. But he's bested me at every turn. I will never make another one of these swords," said Doran looking down at the hilt. He catches a hint of motion out of the corner of his eye and looks up to see a mirror image of himself creeping towards the others. He dove at them and pushed them all to the ground as the sword flashed above their heads. He rolled off of them, jumped up, drew his sword and dropped into a shallow defensive stance, and yelled, "RUN!"

They jumped up and ran towards where they had left Appa.

"Why is it that you always get the prettiest girls in every dimension?" asked the other Doran with an evil smile.

"She's not mine, no man can own any other being. But if you mean how do I get girls to care for me, it's a good guy thing," said Doran, locking his eyes with his twin.

"Good is a point of view, I view myself as good, but you view me as evil," retorted the other.

Doran had grown tired of his copies constant tries to lure him into a sense of false security. Using a power from another world, clones of him began appearing in a circle around the copy. They said in unison, "It's time you left reality!" and they all jumped at him, slashing downward at the copies head. But when they were about to make contact, the copy vanished and the clones cut themselves down rather than hitting the copy.

"That's the one problem with fighting yourself, you can't do anything with out the other knowing what's going to happen next," said the voice starting to fade away, " until we meet again my ignorant friend."

At that moment, Appa rose above the buildings and landed next to the mound of bodies. Sokka ran down Appa's tail towards Doran. "Where is he, I'll beat him to death!"

"Hahahaha, calm yourself Sokka, he's gone, which is probably for the best, he would have killed you, not the other way around," laughed Doran as he walked over tone of the more intact citizens and started feeling in the pockets.

"What are you doing?" asked Katara, looking at Doran with curiosity.

"Checking him for money, I'm going to check them all, then we'll bury them."

"Looting from the dead, isn't that bad?" asked Aang with a doubtful look on his face.

"It can be considered immoral, but that's only if you don't give them a proper burial. I plan to bury them all after I've removed any thing of value," he said counting three silver pieces. He had also found a small piece of parchment with his name on it: _Mason_. Doran moved his hands in an intricate manner and tapped into another power. A small orb of light appeared in front of him, and slowly shaped it into a square headstone reading, " Here lies Mason, may his soul rest in piece." He continued this, laying the bodies in front of their corresponding headstones. Some of them did not have ids, and not hose head stones he put, "Unknown, Rest in piece." It took him a couple of hours to sort through the bodies and make the headstones. By the end, his hands were covered in their blood; he had nine silver pieces, twenty copper pieces, and five gold pieces. Most of the people were carrying no money, but had some jewelry and weapons that could be worth some money. He then found several huge barrels full of water, broke the top of them with his fists, and waterbended the water under the bodies and removing the dirt allowing the bodies to gently sink to the bottom of a six foot deep, three foot across rectangular hole. After he was sure each one was properly placed at the bottom of the hole, he pulled the water out of the holes, and used it to deposit more dirt on top of the bodies and push the headstones into place.

Through out all of this, none had spoken a word. Doran silently washed his hands of the blood in the barrels and climbed back onto Appa's back. He handed Katara the money and curled up into a ball on the far side of the basket. Aang only spoke to Appa once while they were still on the ground, observing the reverence of the ceremony, and they flew onward 'till the town was long behind them.


	3. The Gem and a Girls Affection

Time to fill in some of the back-story.

Chapter 3

Doran slowly opened his eyes, and rolled on his side to look at Katara. She had been shaking him vigorously.

"Doran, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

Doran looked up at the sky, and saw that it was still dark, and the moon was directly above his head. He stretched and sat up. "Sure, what is it?"

"How can I tell the difference between you and your evil twin, and how can I be sure that you aren't him right now?"

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he said grabbing his sword and lifting it to reveal the hilt. Her jaw dropped. It was a brilliant golden hilt, the bottom of it was teardrop shaped, and curved inward to create a depression in it. In that depression there was a teardrop shaped sapphire. " You see that gem no doubt. It, when just in the ground is perfectly clear. It has no color what so ever. When a miner finds it, he is required not to touch it, and has to use a special clamp to remove it and continue mining. These gems were found on a planet far from this one, and when it was first discovered, three people died. At first none knew why. The scientists put it under lock and key. Then the miner came along and took it away from them. Normally this would have been prosecuted by law, but when he didn't die, it proved what the scientists couldn't in any laboratory. The gem formed a bond with the first person to touch it with bare skin. It would shock any person who didn't have permission to touch it."

At this Katara finally interrupted, " Why didn't it kill Sokka then?"

"I didn't will it to do so, but remember, I warned him that if he didn't give it back he wouldn't like how I took it. And he wasn't holding the sword by the hilt, just the sheath."

"Oh, so you were not going to use one of your unique abilities?"

"No, but now let me finish the story. The gem would then take on a color that would look either blue or red. Sapphire is the color it takes on if you become exiled from your dimension, and if you have good intentions. If you are lying, and you have normally been a good person, it will turn gray until you reveal the truth to the person you lied to. Watch. I am my evil twin."

The sapphire turned pink. Katara giggled.

"Well," he said his face turning slightly red, "I should have expected that. It also forms bonds with those whom its master is constantly around, and turns pink when they know you are lying. But it turns silver if you are trying to be convincing." The stone turned gray. "Ah, there we go, that was a lie, silver is what color it is when it first gets given to it's master, and doesn't have the knowledge to turn sapphire, or ruby." At that, it turned back to sapphire.

"So what does your twin's gem look like?" she asked with interest clearly printed on her face.

"Since he's killed recently, it will be blood red. But if I were to kill in cold blood, mine would turn silver, since it has to reassess whether I am good or evil. And if I kill to defend someone else, it would become white, with a strange silverish glow around it, representing ultimate good. But do something bad, and it goes away, back to sapphire. The blood red affect goes away over time, and if it gets doused in water."

"That half way answers your question, but you probably won't get a chance to look at the hilt of the sword until you are inches from death. To know for sure, watch the way he carries himself, I was trained by a group of people in a previous universe, known as the Kishie, they had made their own unique fighting system. They believe that the only way to see how two people felt about each other is in the way they spared. As a side effect of the training, they all carry themselves differently than a normal human. You'll be able to tell the difference in our stances when you see us together."

"One more thing though, I'd just like to know how old are you?" she asked.

He sighed deeply, "How old do I look?"

"I'd say about fifteen."

"Well, then the jumps have been better to me than I thought they would. I've been in exile since I was fifteen, but due to the time gaps, I don't age like I would had I not been exiled. Technically I am fifteen, but I have been exiled for 1095 days. I would have been eighteen tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

She blushed and looked away, "I think I'm growing attached to you in a way I don't think I could get attached to anyone else."

"If I can ever kill Doran, I would welcome that kind of a relationship, but until then, you and I will have to hold back our feelings for each other."

She quickly kissed his cheek. "I'll wait, but I won't hold them all back," she said winking and walking back to her side of the basket, "good night."

He blushed slightly and rolled back onto his back, and started to dream about his future.

Sorry it's so short, if there's anything you want answered, just tell me, and I'll make a future back-story about every three chapters. And I'd like to see a few reviews on this one. I forgot to ask for them in the previous chapter, but I'd also like to see your comments on those.

Kishie pronounce how it's spelt.


	4. A Son, A Hero, and The Name

Ok, this is gonna be my last chapter till I get some reviews, the next one I want to put in some of what you want to see. Now this one may have some gore, and mild violence. I would also like to point out, that I will start to make this 3rd person omniscient (where the words come from a narrator, and he and the reader can see what all the characters are thinking, if the author adds that. Information.). Their thoughts will be italicized. But before I can use this, I have to give credit where credit is due; I got this idea from daydream11. Thanks for the inspiration.

* * *

Chapter Four

"I'd prefer we didn't land again for a while," said Doran sharpening his sword.

"We have to stop; we need the food," said Katara, "besides, Appa will be tired, and not be able to fly us around anymore."

"If we land, there is a good chance, that the other Doran could be there, and I can't beet him, and I couldn't protect y'all from his attacks," he said, looking at Katara specifically, continuing to sharpen the blade.

She knew why he was doing that. _I thought we would keep our feelings for each other a secret. But if he's gonna bring them out, I'll use them against him._ "Fine, stay with Appa then, we're gonna go get some food," she said pointedly with a small smirk on her face.

_Oi, stupidity, _he berated himself. "No, if anyone is going alone. It's going to be me. Again it's too dangerous for any of you."

"Then we're all going," decided Sokka.

"Yeah, we've been in more tight situations than I can remember, or that I care to remember," said Aang.

Doran sighed, "Fine, but if we all go then we go disguised and under false names. We don't want to be given away by a loose tongue." He hefted his sword and swung it through the air making sure it was still balanced.

"Good, then it's settled," declared Sokka as he pulled out two cloaks and tossed one two Katara. _There's something going on between Katara and Doran, but I can't put my finger on it._

Aang was about to pull his shirt over his head when Doran stopped him. _What now? He better not make me stay be hind._ Doran began moving his hands around in circles, and making weird symbols between them, and muttering words in a strange language. Two large orbs began to appear in front of him, and slowly shaped themselves into Brown hooded cloaks.

_Wow, this guy never stops amazing me._ Thought Katara. "Here, take this," Said Doran, throwing Aang one of the cloaks, and putting the other on.

"Thanks," said Aang, eagerly putting it on over his clothes.

"Now I just hope we don't find another scene like we did at the last town," Said Sokka looking off into to the distance.

* * *

They landed a couple of hundred feet away from the cities main gate, away from the trail to keep Appa hidden.

"Alright, Sokka, you will be my brother-in-law Samuel, Katara, you are my wife Elizabeth, Aang, you are our son Zechariah. My name will be Jonathan," said Doran as he put the hood over his head to hide his face in shadow.

Katara sighed._ Why did he say to hide our feelings, if he's just gonna keep referring to them._

"Wait, I'm your what, and Katara is your who?" exclaimed Sokka.

"Well Sokka when a boy and a girl really like each other, they decide to get married as a show and declairat---"

"I know all of that, but what makes you think you have the right to assign us positions in your family?"

"Would you rather have been my dog Spot? I know the right power to use to make that happen," retorted Doran.

Katara giggled." It's just role playing, Sokka, none of this is real, isn't that right hunny?" She teased sokka, putting her arms around Doran's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Aang laughed at this, and Sokka fumed, but just put on the hood and stalked off. Aang fallowed suit, leaving Doran and Katara alone by Appa.

As soon as they were sure the other two were out of earshot, they both burst into wild laughter. "Did you see the look on Sokka's face when you kissed me, that was hilarious."

" I know, we make a good teem, don't we," she laughed back.

"Yes we do," replied Doran, wiping tears from his eyes.

She kissed his cheek again, this time with real love, then put on her hood and walked after the others.

Doran blushed slightly, put his hood up, and started to whistle merrily as he walked on to the market. _I could get used to living here, a beautiful girl loves me, there's so much raw power, and it's never boring. _He thought to himself.

As he approached the gate, the others were waiting for him, so they could go in together.

As they walked up to the gate, the guard said, "HALT! Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I am Jonathan, this is my wife, our son, and my Brother-in-law."

"You don't look older than 15, how can you have a wife, and a kid who is 12?"

Doran looked him in the eyes, and they began to glow faintly red, " I don't look fifteen, I look one hundred and fifteen, as does my wife, and my son and brother in-law look fifty."

The guards face went blank for a second, and then he said, " My apologies sir, I didn't mean to up set you like that, I mend what I said as a complement," then he yelled to the guards on top of the gate that it was okay to let them on.

When they had walked through, and had moved out of earshot, Katara asked, "How did you do that?"

Doran looked at his hilt, the Gem shown dark gray. He muttered, "Shit." Then continued on to answer Katara's question, showing her the sword, "that would be one of the darker powers I accepted in a previous world."

"Oh so you turn evil by using it?"

"Yes, so I only use it when I have to be evil," he said, looking down at the ground.

_I hope he doesn't ever use that on me._ She thought.

_I hope I never have to put her through that; it could destroy her mind._ He thought as he led the way down the street.

They spied a food shop, with a weapon shop next to it. Sokka and Doran walked inside with a bag full of the weapons they had taken from the bodies, while the other two went inside the food shop to buy some supplies. The shop owner walked up to the counter, and said "Afternoon, boys, what can I help you with?" His eyes looked down at the sword tied to Doran's waist. "Hohoho, I hope you came to sell that beautiful sword of yours, that would be worth a great amount of money."

"Yes, we are here to sell, but not this sword. We are selling what is in the bag," as Doran said this, the man's smile faded, and Sokka hefted the bag off his shoulder, to place it on the counter. "These were recovered from a tragedy in a town far west of here, everyone there is dead."

"A town west of here you say, that's too bad. Tell me, do you often steal from the dead?"

"No, not normally, but this time, it was caused by an enemy of mine, and I took the weapons to keep them from being used against me and my companions. Will you buy the weapons?"

"Yes, despite my want to turn you away, I can't have you going out there, and saying that I turned down an offer, Bad publicity, Don'chya know?" he replied, taking on a weird accent." Lets se what chyer got in here." He said opening the bag and dumping the contents on the counter, and inspecting each one. After a little while, he said, "none of these would be worth near as much as your sword would be, but together, it's worth about three times more. I'll give you 300 gold pieces for the lot."

Doran sighed and said, "make it 350."

"325, final offer," said the man

"Done," said Doran, extending his hand for the money. A small pouch was placed into his hand, and Doran opened it, and made sure all of the money was there, then bowed politely to the man, grabbed the sack, and walked out. Sokka quickly fallowed him out.

"Did you use that mind trick thing on him?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I had no need, the man was already corrupt, and was ready to go up to any amount to get the weapons. I could have started at 1000 gold pieces and still gotten 500."

"But how did you know?"

"This," Doran pulled out one of the small cards from one of the bodies.

"This was his son? One of those weapons was his son's?"

"Yes, taking advantage of the human heart is not always bad, when you are returning something that was lost," Doran said solemnly.

"Why didn't you just give him the weapon?"

"We need supplies, and, we actually got ripped off on that deal. All of those weapons were worth around 3000 gold pieces. I only took the 325, because I was being generous."

_Wow, this guy is either really good at lying, or a very nice guy._

Doran checked his hilt; it was sapphire again. He sighed with relief, _back to normal._ At that moment, they heard a blood-curdling scream come form the center of town. Both he and sokka ran towards the sound. When they got there, Aang was on the ground unconscious, and the other Doran About to cleave Katara in half. As the sword began to fall, the good Duran became a blur of brown, and appeared right underneath the blade in front of Katara, holding his sword in place perpendicular.

Katara opened one eye when she didn't feel her body being sliced in half like a cooked fish. What she saw was to of the same people hovering above her, with the exact same swords, one pushing down, the other pushing up.

"Move Katara!" yelled Doran, struggling to keep the sword from pushing him down on top of her, and killing them both.

Katara rolled to the side, and watched with horror as the Doran with the sapphire sword's knees started to buckle under the wait of his enemy. She then threw caution to the wind, and ran back underneath him, and pushed against his back.

"Katara, I told you to run! I can't afford to lose you!" he yelled.

"Glad to see we can be open with our feelings again," she said, struggling to help him get into a better fighting position, "We'll win or lose this fight together Doran!"

The other Doran suddenly backed off, causing the pair to fly forward slightly.

"Hahahahaha, you think that just because your helping him now, he can beat me? Listen sweetheart, I've fallowed this buffoon too so many different worlds, and at every turn, he took the weakest power, such as his little conjure stuff spell, but I have taken the strongest the world has to offer. I am as close to being a god as any mortal can be, Hahahahahaaha," he laughed deviously.

"Your wrong," Doran said weekly.

"Excuse me?" Asked the other one.

"I said you're wrong, no man can become a god, and even gods have wisdom, not just brute force. They also have people who believe in them, something you'll never have," he replied getting up and helping Katara.

"Oh, that is where you're dead wrong," laughed the evil Doran.

"Good work, my new friend, go grab the Avatar. Finish off the rest of them," said a 15-year-old girl, with Fire Nation armor.

"Who are you?" asked Sokka.

"Not that it really concerns you, my name is Zula, The Fire Lord's daughter." She said as the Fire Nation soldiers picked up Aang and started to walk away.

"Get back here now!" yelled Doran

"I'm sorry, but you are in no position to be giving me orders."

"Now it's time i make my self the last Doran in the multiversity," said the evil Doran.

"You already are, I relinquish my name sake, and adopt a new name on this day. Sokuro." Said Sokuro.

The gem turned Bright yellow, and began emitting a golden light.

"What is that supposed to meen?"Asked Doran.

"I'm not sure, but what ever it means, it's not gonna hold me back."Sokuro charged at his adversary, but miss calculated the distance, and swung to early. Doran ducked the sword, grabbed him by the waist, and through him into the shallow pond nearby.

"Well, he was the only real threat, now to go help Zula interrogate this new prisoner of ours," he walked off after zula, but took the time to spat on the now floating body of Sokuro.

Katara rushed in to the water, tears streaming down her face, and dragged Sokuro back to dry land. She desperately tried to revive him, but nothing worked, she even tried to pull the water out of his lungs, but none would come. Finally she cried and held his head to her chest, giving up. She tried to take up the sword, but it shocked her slightly when her hand got to close.

"I'm glad you missed me so much, but I should have revealed my self earlier." Came a voice from up above her head.

" Doran!" she screamed, looking up. The body and sword disappeared and he jumped down. Once he had recovered from the jump, she slapped him hard across the cheek, and said, "That was for making me worry about you, and this," she kissed his lips fervently, "is for still being alive."

Sokka almost exploded on them, but decided to let it slide, since he was happy that their new friend was still alive. _With that giant guerilla man out there with Zula and the fire nation, we're gonna need him to get Aang back._

" Katara,my name isn't Doran any more, that is that other person now, the one who looks like me. My name is Sokuro ok."

"Ok," she said hugging him tightly, thankfull he was alive. _I don't know what I would have done if he had died in that pond._

"Come on, we have to go." Said sokuro, walking back towards Appa.

"Where to?"

"To save Aang."

_Great back into enemy territory,_ Thought Sokka as he got onto Appa. Sokuro sat on Appa's head, and they took off towards the western horizon.

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think. I'd like to see what y'all wnat to see happen, or if you want me too keep heading in the direction i'm going. 


	5. Setting up a plan

It's about time someone reveiwed, everyone who wanted this story to continue, thank Hi Bill Bob for reveiwing. Ok, time for the next chapter. i've been sitting on this for a few days, and now that i have atleast on review, i'll post it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"How are we going to get Aang back?" asked Katara inquisitively, with concern for her friend clearly printed on her face.

"We're going to need help. Do you know anyone who would be happy to help get the Avatar back who would be able to get onto a firebender ship unnoticed?" asked Sokuro, guiding Appa towards the western horizon.

"No, the only people who can get on one of those, would be a firebender, and a firebender with enough influence to force Zula to stop. The only person that could do that would be Prince Zuko"replied Katara, walking towards the front of the basket.

"No, no way are we going to ally ourselves with that creep, remember how he betrayed those pirates? He'd probably just backstab us the same way, and take Aang for himself," argued Sokka.

"He might Sokka, but now we have Dor- Sokuro with us, he wouldn't dare to do that with him around," Katara retorted.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Back up! Who is this Prince Zuko guy you are talking about?" interrupted Sokuro.

"Zuko is the Son of Fire Lord Ozia, ruler of the Fire Nation. Zuko lost his honor some how, and his father sent him on a quest to find and capture the Avatar, to restore that honor. The Avatar was thought to be dead for 100 years, but Sokka and I found him trapped in an iceberg that he encased himself in when he ran away from the southern Air temple. Shortly after that, Fire Lord Sozen attacked the other three nations, wiped out the air nomads, and supposedly the Avatar. But that had never been confirmed, so Sozen made people search for him, but gradually gave up, and only a few people searched. Then Zuko did something and had to search for the avatar, and has been chasing us since he found out that Aang was alive. He's also Zula's brother, making him a prime candidate for infiltrating the Fire Navies ship, and rescuing Aang," explained Katara.

"But he wouldn't 'rescue' Aang, he'd steel him from his Sister to restore his honor," pointed out Sokka,

"Then, we'll use his want for honor against him," decided Sokuro.

" How will we do that?" Asked Sokka.

"Well…."

They had landed on an island, put on their cloaks again, and Katara and Sokka started to spread news that the Avatar had been captured by a bounty hunter, who had come here to rest, and wait to collect the bounty.

* * *

News quickly spread around the town, and by the next day, Zuko and his uncle were on the shore. 

" Where did the trader say this bounty hunter would be?" asked Zuko.

"He said in the Heads over Tails Inn," replied Iroh.

They walked up to the big building with a sign saying the Heads over Tails Inn, with a Fox head and tail painted one on top of the other.

Zuko walked up to the bartender. "Where is this bounty hunter?" he asked.

The Bartender lifted the insert in the counter, and said, "Around back"

Zuko walked through, fallowed by Iroh who asked the bartender to send back some Gen-Sang tea. The bartender grunted with acknowledgement.

The back room was dimly lit, and wreaked of old alcohol. At the back, sitting around a round table, were three hooded figures. The one in the center was slightly taller than the other two, and carried a long sword with a sapphire gem imbedded in the hilt.

The Bounty hunter that needs two bodyguards, kind of pathetic, but all mussels needs a brain, thought Zuko.

"Come in, and shut the door," commanded the taller of the three.

"Do it yourself, or get one of these oafs to-do it," spat Zuko.

"Zuko!" scolded Iroh.

Suddenly the one on the right unscrewed a canteen, and bended some water out of it, bended it into an ice sickle, and shot it through the air, barely missing Zuko's right ear. Zuko stood in a stupefied shock, but quickly broke out of it.

"Calm yourself Myra! You too Sasomoto!" said the taller, noticing the other hooded person start to move towards Zuko, drawing a small dagger, " excuse them, they aren't the kind of people who tolerate disrespect." The taller stood up, and bended some water out of a barrel next to the door and pushed it shut with it.

"Where is the Avatar?" questioned Zuko.

"That will be revealed in time, come and sit down. It is not every day that a lowly bounty hunter gets to meet a Prince and a great General. I understand you have some tea coming back here general." He bended more water out of the barrel and pushed two chairs over to the table.

"Yes I do. You have the makings of a master waterbender. What makes you commit such treason by associating yourself with the Fire Nation?" asked Iroh.

"We got a taste of killing many years ago, and were banished from our tribe. Killing was just too much fun." He laughed. "But a Prince like you, Zuko, wouldn't know killing, would you?"

Zuko banged his fist on the table, "What would you know of my past?"

"More than you would like me to know. Unlike a fortuneteller, I have the unique ability of hindsight. Meaning, I can look at any event that has happened, and see what happened. You fought your father in an Agni Kia, but lost, and you bear the scares of that on your face."

A waitress opened the door, as he finished speaking, caring a platter with the tea on it, set it on the table, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Would you like some?" asked Iroh, offering a cup to the taller person.

"No thank you general, I don't drink tea, I prefer sake."

Iroh shook his head, "That is not good for a boy your age. Please, call me Uncle Iroh."

"I will take that into consideration Uncle Iroh. Now, you want to know where the Avatar is?"

"Yes, that is what I came here for."

The taller stood again, bended more water out of the barrel, and froze it over the door. The two on either side of the table took off their hoods, revealing Sokka and Katara. " He's with your sister, and we would like to get him back," replied Katara.

Zuko was about to make a fireball, but the taller froze him up to the neck with the remaining water from the barrel.

"Very nicely executed trap," said Iroh taking sip of tea." What do you want us to do?"

"I would like y'all to help us to get Aang back," said the taller, taking off his hood. "My name is Sokuro."

"What do we get if we help?" asked Zuko.

"I offer you, your honor, and I do not know what Iroh would want that I could give him."

"You can't give me back my honor, only my father can do that."

"Not true, honor is gauged by the worth of your word as a person. No one can take that away from you, but honor can be strengthened. Such as by saving another's life. More honor is gained through this, than is by kidnapping a twelve year old in the name of your father."

"What would you have me do?" asked Zuko, averting his gaze.

"We need to get on to your sisters ship, how can we do that?" asked Sokka, surprised by how quickly they had gotten Zuko to accept.

"We have some Fire Navy uniforms that you may borrow, allowing you to blend in on board, but the problem is getting on board," explained Iroh.

"Yet another place you can help us, we'll be your body guards when you go to congratulate your sister," replied Sokuro.

"No, there's no way, that I'm going to even pretend like I'm Zuko's pawn," said Sokka.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm Zuko's pawn," complained Sokka dressed in his Fire Navy outfit. 

"Quit complaining Sokka, don't you want to get Aang back?" Asked Katara quietly, also wearing a fire navy outfit.

"Yes, but I'd rather do it another way."

"Shush, both of y'all, we're almost to Zula's ship," whispered Sokuro.

_I hope Zuko and Iroh don't betray our presence._ He thought, looking at the black ship off in the distance.

* * *

Aang slowly came round, with a splitting headache. "Where am I?" he thought aloud, eyes shut. 

"You are on Zula's ship, she saved us both from Zuko," said a voice.

"Doran?" asked Aang, his eyes still shut, trying to numb his headache.

"The one and only. The other Doran and Zuko attacked you and Katara. Luckily, Zula was able to pull us out of the fray before they could capture you."

"Where are Katara and Sokka?"

"I can't say. I assume the other Doran killed them, Zula could only save us."

Aang opened his eyes, and saw he was in a chamber, inside a Fire Navy ship. He was about to run to the door, but Doran put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed Aang onto a mattress. "Easy, it's ok, Zula is one of Jeong Jeong's people, they recently stole this ship and have been using it for missions through out the Fire Nation. Wait here, and I'll go get some food." Doran walked out of the room, picking up a sword with a ruby in the hilt. But Aang had not realized that, and lay down on the mattress, to rest his aching head.

* * *

Doran walked up to the bridge, and sat down in a chair by the door. 

"How is our prisoner doing?" asked Zula, without bothering to turn around a talk to Doran's face.

"He's fine, he thinks I'm his old friend, and that you are one of that traitors friends."

"Good," she replied with an evil smirk, "Lets keep it that way."

* * *

Hehehe, i wanted to bring the prodigy and the failer into this, stay tuned.


	6. How deep does love run?

Ok, people a re starting to reveiw more. That makes me happy, although, i would essentially like to see everyon who reads it to reveiw. But so long as someone does, i shall continue to right for them.

Here's chapter 6

* * *

Chapter6 

Zuko climbed the rope ladder that one of the Fire Navy soldiers had rolled down to his motorboat. (Not like one of those fancy speedboats that people had, but like the one we constantly see Zuko running around on) Fallowed by Iroh, then by his three bodyguards.

"What makes my stupid brother come to see his great sister, hmm? I hope you aren't here to steal the Avatar; he's mine. I'm going to actually bring him to father," said Zula standing with her wait on one leg, and her hands on her hips.

"No, I've actually come to offer my assistance. These three warriors are the best I have. I have ordered them to help protect the avatar from his friends coming to take him back." He gestured towards the three Fire Nation soldiers behind him.

"That won't be necessary Zuko," Doran walked up and stood beside her," this strapping young warrior has dealt with those pesky fools. They won't bother us again."

Zuko almost fell over backwards, the man next to her looked exactly like Sokuro, but he was more built, and looked more like a guerilla. " He did, did he? Well, at least allow us to stay here for the night, it is almost dark, and we have traveled all day to get here."

"Very well, just for the night, but after that, they have to leave, and go back into exile with you." Zula turned and walked away. Doran lingered, and looked at the tallest soldier, thinking he had seen something familiar, but the through out the idea, and fallowed her.

* * *

Down in the bunkroom, Sokurro and Sokka took off their clothes and changed into their normal outfits, on one side of a wire draped with a blanket, while Katara changed into her clothes on the other. (Ok, I just realized that I haven't described Sokuro/Doran yet…smacks himself in the head ok, I'll do it right now, sorry for any confusion.) Sokuro put on some Earth Nation robes, then hefted a silver breastplate, with a newly added golden water tribe insignia on it, and slipped that on over the robes. He strapped his sword to his waist, and pulled on silver gauntlets with the same golden insignia. 

"Wow," said Katara, admiring the new armor," Isn't that heavy?"

Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister's flirting._ What does she see in these kinds of guys, all a guy needs to impress her is to have a nice blade, some fancy armor, and something that makes them abnormally special, and she goes completely gah gah._

"No, it's a special armor made from a specific kind of silver. If I live through this, I'll tell you about it."

"Of course you'll live through this, don't talk like you won't," she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, and then Sokka broke them up.

"Katara! That's enough, we're not pretending like he's your husband any more," Sokka said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"But… You…and him... OOOOOh boy, Aang's not going to like this when he finds out," stammered Sokka.

_At least he's my own age you paranoid imbecile_, thought Katara.

" Look, this isn't the place to discuss this, let's get going and save Aang," said Sokuro. He poked his head out of the door, and looked down the hallway. _Nobody there, good._ "Coast is clear guys. Let's go." He crept out into the hall, and down it to the last door. It had a huge padlock on it, so it had to be Aang's prison. Sokuro Bended some water out of a small vial, and formed it into a small lock pick. It took about five seconds to unlock the door, and they got inside quickly.

Aang was lying on a mattress, when they came in. he immediately shot up, and said, "Hi guys, Doran, I thought you said Katara and Sokka were dead."

"What? I haven't seen you since the town. You were unconscious when I changed my name, my name is Sokuro now."

"What, I just saw you an hour ago, you brought me this platter of fruit," he pointed at a silver platter of fruit.

"Aang, that other guy you saw was Doran, he is the evil person that has been fallowing Sokuro through the dimensions," explained Katara, kneeling next to Aang, "we're on a Fire Nation ship headed for the capitol. Zula is Zuko's sister."

"How do I know that you all aren't just a trick buy the other Doran?"

"What? I'll tell you how, look at my hilt, and tell me what you see."

"I see a sapphire, nothing special."

"Yes, but Doran has a ruby. Red is bad, Blue is good."

"Or red could be good, and blue could be evil." Argued Aang.

"And while we're at it, why don't we just say the water is really liquid silver, and the Sky is maroon. We don't have time to explain the gems, Katara grab Aang and lets go."

She grabbed Aang's arm, and pulled him towards the door, but as they were about to open it, Doran burst in.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Two water tribe peasants, and a dimensionwalker. You should have stayed dead Sokuro."

"Katara, take my sword, and don't come for me even if the Soul Gem cracks." He un-strapped his sword and handed it to her. " And if we never see each other again, know that I loved you with all my heart. Now go." He spun his hands around in a circle, and a barrier appeared around Doran, who was trying to slash at the three who were running out of the room.

The door slammed shut and the padlock clicked. Sokuro dropped the barrier.

"How was that smart, giving away your only weapon, how do you plan to kill me?" asked Doran.

"It wasn't very, but there is more than one way to kill a person," Sokuro suddenly dropped his stance and concentrated intensely on Doran's eyes. Doran tried to cleave his opponent down the middle, but Sokuro sidestepped, but never lost eye contact.

* * *

"That guy is crazy!" yelled Sokka leading the way to the upper deck, "giving up his only weapon and locking the door be hind us." 

"Sokka he'll be fine, he's been to countless worlds, and has many powers, he can hold his own, but now we have our own problems," said Katara pointing at the soldiers baring their path.

"Katara use the sword!" yelled a voice in her mind

Katara pulled out the sword, and it slashed through the dimension barrier. Before any of them could stop, they were on the other side.

"Quick slash again!" yelled the voice.

Katara ignored Sokka's protests and slashed a second barrier. The stairs up to the ship were right there, but she could see another dimension beginning to float over it.

"Run guys, we have to make it back to our dimension!" she yelled.

They all ran after it, and Katara decided to look back at the other rift, it was closing by its self. Katara lunged under neither the other dimension just as it was closing up her escape route.

"I'm calling Appa," said Aang pulling out his bison whistle, and blowing on it frantically.

"I hope he gets here quick, we've got company."

* * *

Sokuro dodged to the left, and the sword buried itself in between two sheets of metal." You still can't hit me with a sword of your own making, that's pathetic." 

"I'll hit, once you are worn down, you can only dodge for so long." He pried the sword out of the metal, and swung it at Sokuro.

He dodged it again." You still haven't figured out what I'm doing? Your stupider than you look, and that insults me."

"What are you doing, aside from dodging every blow?"

"No, no, no, that would take the fun out of this." He took a moment to laugh, but closed his eyes. And at that moment, theflat of the bladehit him in the arm, shattering the bone. Rather than laughing, he screamed in pain, and his arm fell limp at his side.

* * *

Crrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk! 

Katara looked around at everyone on deck, noone had been hurt, they were just standing around, the Fire nation soldiers in a circle around the three, and the three standing back to back. She then looked at the sword, and the sapphire had a huge jagged crack along it.

Flashback

_Don't come back for me even if the Soul Gem cracks_

/Flashback

_Oh no,_ thought Katara to herself." Guys we have to hurry, Sokuro is in trouble."

"He said not to come for him, he has to finish this fight on his own," said Sokka, getting ready to attack the soldiers.

"We ready to kick some fire nation ass?" asked Aang abnormally out of character

"Ya, when you are Aang," replied Katara.

Katara and Sokka dropped into a waterbending stance, and bended a tornado of water out of the ocean on to the boat. The water centered over the Fire Nation soldiers, widened, and turned into ice. Aang nodded to Katara and they dropped they're arms. Twenty tons of ice came down on the soldiers, killing them instantly. As the it touched the deck, however, rather than smashing it to pieces, it turned back into water.

"What, I didn't even get to fight," complained Sokka as Appa soared overhead and landed next to the boat.

Aang and Sokka ran and jumped into the basket. Katara lingered, and then said, "Go on with out me, I'll make pillar of water when I'm done. "And with out a second thought, ran back down the staircase and down the hall.

* * *

"Hahaha, I have you beat, you can't win. Nothing you can do now will save you." 

Blood trickled from his shoulder where pieces of shattered bone had pierced his skin. "You naive fool, that's what I wanted to happen, pain is raw energy, and raw energy can be channeled to do so many things. Something that normally would have killed me, will barely cause me pain now that I have this extra energy." He lifted up his good arm. "Good bye Doran, I 've hated you since the day you killed mom. _Ishtaris samico!_" yelled Sokuro, a black ball started to form in the palm of his hand. "_Sokuro." _The ball turned bright yellow, emitted a golden glow, and shot from his hand. Doran flew backwards, as the orb hit him in the chest. The orb was almost all the way through his chest, spilling blood across the floor, then the orb stopped spinning. When that happened, Katara broke down the door; she had frozen the hinges. Sokuro collapsed from exhaustion and his eye's started to darken.

"Don't die on me, i'll keep you safe," he heard her say as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Please review, it discourages me when people read and don't reveiw, if you wish for this to continue, keep reviewing, and if you don't, tell me. Also i want you to rate the chapter titles, i just make up stuff, and half the time it has nothing to do with the chapter, so give me some ideas. 


	7. Time to Go

All right time for another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sokuro woke up, with his arm throbbing. He tried to lift it, but that just made it hurt worse, and decided not to try to do so again. He looked up, and saw the stars above. The Orion constellation loomed above him.

_How fitting, the hunters above a sitting duck._ He thought. He looked over to his right, and saw Katara sitting in a chair with a bowl of water and ice in her lap. She slept quietly supporting her head with her arm._ She carried me out to Appa all by herself. I have to commend her for that, but I needed to stay there incase Doran lived through that strike._ He pushed himself up to his feet, and held his arm to his side with the other hand, and walked away from the campfire, and towards the sea.

He sat down at the water's edge, and watched the tide come in and out. The sea had always calmed him, but he rarely had time to enjoy its soothing sounds. "Hey, glad to see you can get up and walk around." Katara had walked up behind him.

"Why did you disobey me?" he asked, without turning around.

She sat down next to him. "You expected me to just go when you were in trouble? You are the person I love, despite how short I have known you, I feel like I have known you all my life. Besides, you're not my boss."

"Hahahahaha," he gripped his arm, "Ow, I need to stop laughing so hard. You're right, I'm not your boss, but I need you to listen to me when I fight Doran, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. You saw what I did to Doran, what if he had side stepped just as you came through the door, it would have killed you, and he would have killed me."

She shrugged, "At least you and I would be together."

"That's not funny, I want you to be safe, even if it requires my life to do it."

She kissed his lips, and rubbed his good shoulder. He kissed her back, then pulled away. "I'm assuming you want to know why the gem cracked."

"No, I figured it out. The gem is a replica of your body and soul. When he wounded you, it started to crack, replicating your pain. Did I get it right?"

"Yes." He looked out at the horizon, the stars and the horizon merged into one. "Only a little while till dawn."

"I am wondering something though, why did you choose Sokuro for your new name?"

"In an ancient language from my world, 'Sokuros' means power. 'Sokuro is a name often given to children of noble birth, since my laws don't apply here, I thought I would take that name, I have more power than anyone in my world could ever dream of. I used it to help distinguish between Doran and myself."

"Why did the gem light up like it did when you said your name?"

"As far as I can tell, just as spells are magical and activated by this ancient language, the gem is also. So it gained power when I said the word for power. I also added it to the spell I cast on Doran."

"The hole you bore in his chest."

"Exactly, it made it extremely powerful, normally that spell wouldn't have done anything except push him back, but with Sokuro added, it was strong enough to kill him. But as a consequence of every spell, it takes as much energy to do the task as it would for me to do it with my bare hands. Killing Doran was a challenge for me. It almost cost me my life."

"Well, I'm glad you survived, even with a broken arm, I don't know what I would have done with out you." She kissed his cheek, and walked back to the camp. An hour later, the sun rose, and he walked back to camp, but stayed next to the ocean for as long as he could.

* * *

Aang rose as Sokuro walked into camp. "Leave, now!" he commanded.

Sokuro was taken aback by the sternness of his voice. He walked up to the small campfire and campsite that had been set up. "Why do you command me like that my young friend?" he asked trying to keep his voice level and quiet.

"You're working with the Fire Nation, that is why you attacked Jeong-Jeong's ship!" Aang shouted.

Sokuro was insulted, lost his temper, and yelled back, "Excuse me, but I was the one who helped you escape from the Fire Nation! I almost lost my life doing it! But if that's the way you wish to repay me, then so be it!" He picked up his things and walked over to Katara.

He whispered in her ear, "If you ever need me, and if Doran lived through that attack, say my name, and no matter what dimension I'm in, I'll come back. This sword has away of getting me to those it has bonded with." He lightly kissed her on her lips, and she nearly burst into tears, but before she could kiss him back, a bolt of air and water hit Sokuro in the side, sending him sprawling to the ground a couple of feet away.

Katara was about to run over to him crying, but Sokka grabbed her arm.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" yelled Sokka and Aang in unison.

"Now leave, or I'll do more than just a small bolt!" commanded Aang.

Swallowing his pride, and struggling to keep his temper in check, he threw his bag over his shoulder and started to walk off.

"Come back!" yelled Katara.

He looked over his shoulder, and continued to walk. He recited a small poem as he did, loud enough for any one with in the camp to here:

Call me if you ever you need me

Call me if you need a smile

Call me if you want a rock

To hold you for a while.

The roads may be long, and some may not cross,

But looking far ahead, I see ours don't cross just this once.

May the sun shine bright for you,

And may warm winds never leave you,

And may this not be our last good by.

As he said those last words, he slashed a portal into another dimension, stepped into it, and looked back. He saw the monk with an arrow on his head, a Flying Lemur, and a six-legged flying monster, and too water tribe members, One female, the other male. She was crying, and the other two humans stood stone faced, watching the portal slowly close. But what he saw also was a girl's love for him. He felt something he had not felt in a long time. He felt lonesome, like he had just left his home all over again. He felt the pain of losing a person he loved, and the pain of that person losing him. A single tear fell from his eye, as he watched the final part of the portal close. He was alone again, trying to find his home.

"well, I better get moving," he said brushing away the tear, "I need to find my home." He walked through what he perceived to be a rugged dessert, and didn't look back.

* * *

Don't worry my friends, this isn't the end,I still have a long way to go. Ready!... Reveiw!


	8. Welcome Back

I told you that wasn't the end, did y'all really think it was. If i tell you something, that's the way it's gonna be (unless idie or something, then y'all are screwed). here's the next chapter and thanks to all of you people who reveiw.

* * *

Katara broke free of Sokka's arm, crying, and slapped him across the face, then turning to Aang, screamed at the top of her lungs, "HOW DARE YOU SEND HIM AWAY, HE'S ONLY EVER BEEN GOOD TO US. HE SAVED YOUR LIFE," she turned and pointed at Sokka who was rubbing his injured cheek, "TAUGHT YOU SOME NEW SPARING TECHNIQUES, AND HE WAS A BETTER FRIEND TO ALL OF US THAN WE COULD EVER HOPE TO HAVE." She ran away down the beach, and Aang was about to follow after her, but Sokka grabbed him and shook his head.

"She needs some time to cool off, then we'll tell her our theory."

* * *

Katara sat by the beach, and cried, speaking his name over and over until it was burned into the front of her mind "Sokuro", until no more tears would come. Then she just sat there and watched the tide. She looked at the sand and noticed this was the same spot she had sat and talked with Sokuro for the last time. She looked up at the sky, and it was dark again and the moon was full. She tried to hold back a new barrage of tears, but was too week from crying and they began to fall again. _What would make them send him away; he was my boyfriend, though they probably didn't realize it. We never really spoke openly about it, and only kissed a few times. But still, they should have been able to determine our feeling about each from our actions around each other._ She heard foot steps come from behind her, and said," Go away you two." Assuming it was the two boys, but the steps kept getting closer and closer. She rose and turned around to stare into the eyeless sockets of a skeleton with a black cape and a black broad hat. When she had risen, the skeleton dove at her and forced her to the ground, covering her mouth with a bony hand.

"Hello little girl! My oh my, how tender your flesh is! Tell me, what is your fear?" he asked in a bittersweet voice drawing a small knife and placing it under her chin. "And don't scream, or I'll slit your throat." He removed his hand allowing her to speak, but she said nothing.

"Come now, there must be something you fear, could it be the dark perhaps? I can make it very dark for you. Or are you a afraid of tight spaces, I have a nice little box for you if you like."

Katara was trembling as the area around her eyes started to dim, like a cloud of thick smoke was moving over her. She struggled to think straight, but could only remember one thing, "Sokuro". She decided to say it, not knowing what would happen. Before her eyes were completely fogged over, she saw the look on the skeletons face, despite having no muscle or skin; it was a look of shock and fear.

* * *

Sokuro parried a blow from the stinger of the giant scorpion in front of him. And drove his sword in towards it's eyes. Just as he did so, a piercing pain shook through his body and he fell to the ground trembling. _Katara!_ Said a voice in his mind.

The scorpion had no idea what was going on, but saw this as an opportunity to take this weird creature for a meal. It grabbed its leg with a huge pincher and dragged the creature towards its mouth.

Sokuro realized it, and slashed at the base of the claw, severing it. He finished off the scorpion with a stab through the mouth and brain, then spoke aloud to his sword and ran away from the dead mass, "Cut into Katara's dimension now."

The sword glowed and shot from his hand spinning in a clockwise circle, opening up portal after portal within a hairs breath of each other. Sokuro looked through them and saw that Sokka and Aang had not moved since he left. _Damn time dilation._ But then he saw something he did not like. _The sky it's darker, there are no stars and there's no light pollution. OH NO!_ He jumped through without a second thought, grabbing his sword on the way and sheathing it.

* * *

Aang and Sokka jumped as they saw Sokuro roll through their fire, scattering the flames and sending the world into complete darkness.

"Damn it," said Sokuro lighting a candle with a white-hot ember. The flame was slightly dim even though it was fully lit and not shaded by a hand. "Just as I feared, witch way did Katara go?"

Sokka slowly pointed towards the beach Katara and Sokuro had talked at, and spoke with a shaky voice, "who turned out the moon?"

Sokuro shook his head and ran towards the beach, extinguishing the light as he did so.

* * *

The skeleton laughed seeing through the intense darkness to look and savor the fear embellished on Katara's wet face. "Your fear, it tastes so good, you will only live for so much longer though, then your brain will kill itself from fright. That's a pity, such a nice source of fear." Suddenly seven golden rings of energy appeared in the sky and came soaring towards the skeletons face. A rock hard object and two of the rings shot into his face then hit its face contorted with a mix of shock and terror. The rings exploded and sent shards of bone in every direction. The skeleton stumbled back clutching his face.

"Touch her again, and your death will be slower than it already is going to be," said a voice from the darkness, filled with rage.

"Fool! You can't kill a skeleton, I'm already dead!" he screamed back.

Katara struggled to remember whose voice it was that was speaking in her defense, but her mind was as dark as the sky in front of her face.

"Then I'll send you back to the grave in a million pieces," the voice said, even greater rage burned in it.

Flames shot out of nowhere, towards the skeleton and the cape and hat began to burn, and the smell of burnt marrow filled the air. Then the rings began to move towards the flaming clothes and then hit and more bones broke and rings exploded. There was an inhuman scream, and then it was silent.

Sokuro walked over the shattered bones and through the newly restored moonlight. "Katara are you ok?" he said walking over to her, and sitting by her still form.

"Where are you? I can't see! It's so dark!" she screamed. Then she felt a callused but gentle hand lightly run through her hair and warm lips placed on her forehead.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh," whispered the voice sweetly, calmer now, "everything will be ok, I'm here." The hand lightly shut her eyes, she just realized they had been open the entire time, and the voice began to utter some strange words. The hand on her eyes began to warm up, like the radiant heat from a distant fire, and she could look into her mind better, as the smoke was pierced by an unknown source of light. Her memories of most things came back, she was born of the water tribe, and her brother and her had befriended the Avatar who was destined to save her world from destruction at the hands of the Fire Nation. They had been running from them recently, but the reason was still cloudy. "Now open your eyes Katara," commanded the voice. She trusted the voice even though she didn't know whom it belonged to, and opened them, expecting to see a skeleton. But when she opened them, Katara saw a young man, slightly older than herself, in a silver breastplate with silver gauntlets, all with golden Water Tribe symbols on them. His hair was brown with light silver-gray highlights that glimmered in the moonlight. His eyes were dark and crimson read, but they were filled with caring and compassion. She couldn't draw her gaze from those crimson eyes. A rush of memories from the past few days flooded her mind, and threatened to through her in to insanity. She began to scream, but the boy placed a hand on the side of her head and kissed her lips. She sank down and calmed down. _Is this magic? I was so upset a few seconds ago, but now I'm calm as if I had drank an entire keg of beer._ But this thought quickly left her as she kissed him back.

He withdrew from the kiss and said, " Good, your better now, I almost thought I had lost you."

"Thankyou for coming, Sokuro. I was afraid I was going to die here, but then you saved me," she replied, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close.

"I didn't save you, you saved yourself, and by being brave enough to break the skeletons spell enough to say my name." He returned the embrace, and slid an arm underneath her, and carried her back to camp. She was asleep as soon as they got there, and he slid her into her sleeping bag. He then conjured his own out of the air and lay down next to her and let Aang and Sokka criticize him, until he fell asleep too.

* * *

Now isn't that sweet, guy comes back, guy kills monster, guy heals girl, has quick kiss, and gets the girl. But no this isn't the end, come on, Aang hasn't even learned Earth bending or anything like that. No good fan fic ends without finishing the series for itself. It's not over till the fatlady sings.(i got my sister on stand by for this.) )


	9. A story of life and exile

Ok. More back story, more to be revieled about Sokuro.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sokuro jumped from rock to rock down the side of the waterfall, heading to the base of the cliff. A bloodcurdling scream rose above the waterfall's roar, and he quickened his pace. He didn't know where exactly the scream was coming from, but new it was from below him.

* * *

When he reached the base of the waterfall, he kneeled to observe a disturbance. The ground showed signs of a struggle. There were three sets of footprints, but one was smaller and lighter than the others, and he assumed it was either a very small child or a woman. The other two were obviously men. They dragged the girl or child off down the bank, but she continued to struggle. Sokuro fallowed it down the river, and his breath grew heavy as if the person he was tracking really meant something to him, but every time he was about to touch the name in his mind, it would shy away. 

He rounded a bend in the river, and stopped dead in his tracks. Blood flowed down the sides of some high rocks in tiny rivulets, and the river around it was dark red. He tried to use a power to give him flight, but found that he couldn't feel any of them._ Looks like I have to do this the hard way,_ he thought. He dug his hand into the surprisingly soft rock, and began to climb to the top. On his way, the blood became wider and darker as it fell over the edge, making it harder for him to keep his grip.

* * *

When he made it to the top, he almost fell back off, because before him lying in a pool of blood was Katara. His eyes darkened and he let out a barbaric scream, and the water below him erupted in a giant torrent, nearly empting the flow. When it stopped, droplets of water fell down from the sky, washing away the blood. He kneeled down be side Katara and wept as he cradled her head in his lap. 

00End Dream Sequence11

Sokuro sat ridged, straight up and down, sweat pouring down his back and face, drenching his shirt. His breath came short and fast, as if he had just run several miles without stopping. He looked down at Katara who was quietly sleeping. The moon shown down on them, like a pillar of marble, illuminating the nearby ground. It caught Katara's face brilliantly, making her seem more beautiful. He pulled himself out of his sleeping bag, and stirred the white coals back to life, and dried him self off. It had been three days since the skeleton had attacked and the third time he had had this dream.

Then he sat there, waiting for something to happen and thinking about the meaning of his dream. _Could this mean I'm going to lose her? Maybe I should talk to her about it._ Said one voice in his mind.

_No, that would just make her worry and paranoid. Keep it to yourself until it holds some relevance in life._ Replied another.

_May be she could help you understand it's meaning. It concerns her, is that not relevance enough?_ Argued the first voice.

_If you tell her, she will think you have something to hide from her, and that is what's causing you your bad dreams about her._ Retorted the second.

_But he does have a lot to hide from her, but he's been hiding it from her from day one. Why would it be bothering him now? _Asked the first voice.

Because he has kissed her no, that is the ultimate sign of love and companionship, basically saying "I will be with you forever." That is why these dreams are coming up, he is afraid of losing her before he has the chance to tell her all of his secrets.

_What do you suggest he does then? Tell her what he was accused of and got him banished? Or maybe he should tell her what happens to people he grows close to? Oo, maybe he should tell her how the soul gem gains its powers; that would sure go over well._

_Enough!_ Shouted Sokuro, _I'm going to open up to her. If I want to be with her, and her me, she should know what she's getting into._

Katara stirred, and sat up. "Good morning, what are you doing up so early?" she asked, dragging her self from her sleeping bag.

"Bad dream," he said solemnly without turning around.

She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, trying to warm her body without getting back into the sleeping bag. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"About the dream, no, but there is something I want to talk to you about." He got up and walked over to her, sat down and put an arm around her. "I haven't told you much about my past, have I?"

"No, but I thought I would wait until you were ready to talk about it." She said with a broad smile.

Sokuro looked over at Sokka and Aang to make sure they were still asleep, and then began his story looking into the flames of the fire.

00Flashback/ Story11

"When I was young, about five years old, demons, evil spirits, broke through a barrier into my world. They ravaged the world, and forced my people into the caves. The scientists gabbed all of their research that they could carry, and hid in the caves so they could continue it. There was a vast amount of the Soul Gems in a stockpile, and a group of us were sent out to get them, before the demons could. The small government that was setup in the absence of the former one selected the few of my people with a special gene that allowed them to touch the Soul Gem with out it bonding to them, unless they willed them to. The crew consisted of a score (small definition: score means twenty) of our best warriors and four gene carriers, as they were called. I was one of these. We set out from the closest cave to the stockpile and snuck in. We each had a weapon of our choice." His hand drifted down to his sword hilt, as he continued, "The demons were there, trying to break in to the vault, so the warriors had to kill them, which proved to be a rather big mistake on our part. It only required a few men to kill them, but the demons infused their essence into the blades that killed them. The men's minds were quickly taken over and they turned on us. I ran and hid underneath a pile of ruble, as the warriors battled amongst themselves."

"When finally the battle was finished, I was the only person from the crew to survive. As I walked through the bodies, one of the warriors, barely alive, grabbed my leg. I knelt down next to him, and he told me that he needed me to take his sword, that it was the only way to open the vault. He said that the mission had to be completed or else the war would be lost. As he said those last words, he died."

"Following his orders, I hefted his sword and found the groves that it fit into, and place it there. The center of the pommel melted away, and the soul gem replaced it. The door opened and the sword fell to the ground with an earsplitting clang. In the vault were millions of pommel sized Soul Gems. I grabbed as many as I could, hoping it would be enough for the scientists, then took all of the C-4 off the dead soldiers bodies and placed it in the vault. Grabbing the sword, I dragged it away behind the rubble I had hid behind earlier and pressed a button on a control pad. Shards of shattered soul gems flew all around, and the vault door broke off its hinges. The roof began to collapse, and I had to run as fast as I could, dragging the sword behind me by a leather tassel."

"When I returned to the caves, alone, it was assumed that the demons had infected me, and they locked me up in a normal cell. For all their wisdom they couldn't see that I would have not returned if such was the case. But they still imprisoned me, and the sword taken from me. Before they did though, I willed the Soul Gem to bond to me and not to hurt anybody. So there I waited for ten years, never getting to see my mother or my brothers and sisters. My father had disowned me, and was the one who tried to break my mind so I would reveal the "demon" inside of me. At first I pleaded with him to stop hurting me, and for your benefit I will not tell you what he did to me, but then I realized he no longer accepted me as a person. I was just a possessed animal that had to beaten."

"Finally, the government decided to test their new invention, that would combat the demons. The prototype was my sword. It had been given the technology to jump from dimension to dimension. They decided to use me as the test subject seeing as I was supposed to be evil. Two guards and my father were to escort me as we tested it. I slashed through the rift, and waved good by to the family that cared about me, and walked through, followed by my escort."

"On the other side, we looked in awe at the spectacle in front of us. Buildings towered around us, touching the sky. They were taller than mountains. They reflected everything, making it appear to be a world of mirrors. The escort was killed then by one shot between the eyes each. The forth shot that was intended for me bounced back at the shooter, as a blue field appeared around me. I turned to run, but the portal had already closed. Again a shot came at me, and the blue field protected me. I slashed another rift, and jumped through. Thus my journey to try and get home began."

00End Flashback/ Story11

As Sokuro finished, the sun was bout to come up. Katara had gotten out of his arm, disturbed by his story and no longer sure of what to think of this person. He suddenly looked very worn and older than he was. She decided to break the silence, asking, " What's C-4?"

"It is an explosive. It is powerful enough to, if placed in the right spot, cause an entire cave to collapse," he said.

Changing the subject again, she asked, "Was that skeleton a demon?"

"No, although it was controlled by one. And the only way a demon could get here is with help. Doran must still be alive, that's the only person with the ability to bring a demon here. He was bad enough, but if we now have a demon, powerful enough to resurrect the dead, then this world could be destined for a greater doom than when I found it."

"How can we kill the demon? And we need to kill Doran, and we need to get Aang to learn the elements before the end of summer," said Katara frantically.

"Calm down, we'll be safe as long as Doran is to weak to really help the demon hold itself in this world. We might have 'till summer's end to protect this world."

"Then we had better get Aang to Omashu so he can learn Earthbending," said Sokka, pulling himself out of his sleeping bag.

"How much of that did you here?" asked Katara, giving Sokka a disapproving glare.

"Enough to know the danger we're in, and that we can't really trust this kid anymore," he said returning the glare.

"I'm the only person who can help you against Doran, he is faster than Zuko and more determined to devastate this world," snapped Sokuro.

"I never said you had to leave, but you won't be allowed some of the trust you have previously been given," replied Sokka, rolling up the sleeping bag.

"Their was trust somewhere in his series of aggressive statements?" asked Sokuro rhetorically, causing Katara to giggle. Sokka sniffed indignantly, and continued to pack. Sokkuro allowed a smile to creep across his face, and sat back down on his sleeping bag to rest.

* * *

Ok, yay for background stories! Ready reveiw.


	10. the seige part 1

Ok, this chapter is going to be broken up into a few parts, it all happens fairly quick, but it will be fun, trust me. )

* * *

Chapter 10

Sokka had finished loading his pack, and had woken Aang who was cautiously eyeing Sokuro.

Sokuro whispered to Katara as he dematerialized his sleeping bag, " why does he look at me with such contempt?"

Katara looked down at her necklace, and turned away from Sokuro. She was quiet for a long while, and then replied, "He's in love with me."

Sokuro was so awe struck that he had dematerialized his sleeping bag and the spell was now eating away grains of sand. "He what?" he asked trying to keep his voice low, and looked at the young airbender.

"He loves me, and I thought I loved him, but I love you." She got up and kissed his cheek, and he stopped his spell to place a hand on her cheek.

* * *

The group road silently on Appa's back, as he sailed towards Omashu. Katara had her head resting on Sokuro's shoulder, and he had his sword in his lap. Sokka napped on the other side of the basket, and Aang silently guided Appa.

_I've really made a mess of things,_ said a voice inside Sokuro's mind.

_Aye, you did. I'm still curious why you chose me to be your vessel._ Replied Sokuro.

Because you were chosen to save yourself and your people from demons, but now I fear they are dead since your parents sent you on this accursed trip. So we continue to make other people happy.

_Then why did you make Katara love me, she was perfectly happy the way she was._

_I sought to make you happy, something you have not been since you were very young._

_Happiness is one emotion I could do without._

_Then I apologize, I sense something big is about to happen, so I may get the chance to fix that mistake._

_You better._ As he said that, the voices presence seemed to vanish.

* * *

Doran got out of the bed he had been confined to since Sokuro had almost killed him. He felt the scar he would bare for the rest of his life, and winced at the pain as his fingers touched the still tender skin. _I'll kill him. He's going to suffer ten times as much as I have._

_Be careful, he has every power that you have passed up, so he has some weaknesses you can't exploit and vice versa._

_Shut up, what have I told you about entering my mind with out permission? A gem has no right to touch my mind._

_I apologize master, I will not do it again,_ said the voice as it faded away.

The door burst open, and Zula walked in with a malicious smile on her face. "Good, your awake, just in time too. I plan to succeed where my uncle had failed," she said, looking at Doran amused at his pain.

"Oh? And where might that be, my future queen?" he asked, bowing his head in respect.

"I am going to break Omashu. My father has already given me the extra soldiers I will need, and with you here, not even that buffoon that shares your features can't even stop us." She raised her head and laughed.

"I am yours to command my lady, and my sword will behead your enemies." He bowed his head again, and waited for her to finish laughing.

"Good, now prepare yourself, it will be three weeks before we lay siege to the great city. And then, we will level it."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, how are we to do that?" asked Doran with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have a tutor in the ways of siege." And with that she turned and left.

When they landed, they walked silently up to the gate. One of the guards escorted them down the deserted streets, and near the center of town, Bumi met them. Before anyone could ask anything, Bumi said in an urgent voice, "No time for pleasantries, we've just learned that the fire nation is planning on another siege. I know why you are here, you want to learn earthbending, right?"

Aang nodded, and Bumi grabbed his hand and dragged him off, shouting over his shoulder to the guard, "Make sure that Aang's friends are well taken care of."

* * *

ok, kind of short, but i think its good, tell me wha you think.


	11. The Seige part 2

ok, hope you liked the last one, this one is longer, and has better stuff than the previous one. Hey, even a time till seige counter,can't get much better can it?

* * *

Two weeks before the siege

"Men, I would like you to meet the newest firebender to our army, Doran. He has been made my new second in command, adviser, and made a general," said Zula, stepping back from the podium to allow the warrior to step up, and make a speech.

"I will not be easy with you. Any disobedience will be severely punished. Many of you will ask why I have been bestowed with these honors, but do not. Just except the fact that I out rank you, and that you are to do what I say when I say to do it. I only answer to Lady Zula. I do not listen to the Firelord. That is all I have to say, now go about your business as usual." He stepped back, and went to his room.

* * *

"Bumi's been really pushing Aang hard to learn earthbending,"said Ktara looking out the window towards the otherside of the city where dust was rising.

"Bumi is old, and there is the siege coming up, so he doesn't know how long he has to really train Aang," said Sokuro, sharpening the blade of his sword.

"Still, what good is he if he is to tired to do anything during the siege?" asked Sokka.

"He's not going to fight. None of y'all will."

"What?" they asked in shocked unison.

"This will be too dangerous for the untrained avatar to be close to, and he needs friends to help him with the rest of his training," he replied, sheathing his sword and rising. "You three will leave on the eve of the battle, and get as far away from here until I send for you."

"Why will you stay and fight, your Aang's friend too?" asked Katara, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, and walked to the door. " I am not of this world, and if I should die here, the fate of this world would not be changed as much as if the avatar was to die or his two closest friends. My life is sacrifice, and this has been my destiny from my birth."

He walked out the door and down the hall, leaving Katara to cry in her brother's arms, heartbroken.

_

* * *

_

_One week before the siege_

Aang lifted some boulders up onto the parapet, helping the soldiers prepare for the inevitable. Katara and Sokka carried food and supplies into the city walls, as the very young and very old were escorted out of the city by armed guards.

Sokuro was busy also, training those who could not earth bend, and knew naught of the way to handle a sword, how to fight with an array of weapons. Some specialized in long spears that would be used to stab between the small holes in the wall, others had broad or long swords and had to train in close combat. The last group was trained as a halberd guard for the main building, incase the walls failed, and they had to retreat to the palace.

"No, no, no!" yelled Sokuro at two teenagers who were dueling with broad and long swords. "If either of y'all had the capability of a seasoned warrior, the other would have lost both his arms by now. When you parry a stab, parry away from your chest, the sword keeps sliding even though your blade is there to slow it down. Now, again!" They started the duel over again, panting and sweating.

"Sokuro?" asked a voice from behind him.

He sighed, thinking it was another elderly woman wanting him to carry her bags out to the waiting cart. He turned around, and immediately apologized to Katara, " I'm sorry Katara, I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you?"

"Could I pull you away from here for a minute?" she asked, her eyes pleading for his attention.

"Sure, Ayeesha!"

"Yes sir!" saluted a sixteen-year-old girl with a halberd that rose a couple of feet above her head.

"You're the best trainee I have, I want you to monitor the group while I'm gone."

"Yes sir!" she saluted again.

He allowed Katara to lead him back to her room, and she sat on the bed, inviting him to join her.

He hesitated, and then sat down next to her. " What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you really intend to send me away from here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why, I can help?" her eyes brimming with tears. _I don't want to leave you here to die alone._

He looked her in the eyes, trying to suppress his feelings. "Because, I don't want you to get hurt. This place will fall, and it will fall because of a necromancer. Our allies will fall, and then rise again as our enemies. That is the soul in Doran's gem," he said, looking at her, and placing his hand on her cheek and brushing away a tear from her eye.

She shrugged away from him and asked, " then what soul does yours have in it?"

He looked at the gem, and rubbed it lightly. It flickered for a moment, and then returned to its normal pale sapphire. "A healer, and a trickster to an extent, a magician, but all one in the same. He was the soldeir who fought in the vault, remember. The necromancer is a demon, the opposite of mine. My spirited made you fall in love with me."

Katara looked at him in shock._ He made me this way? So affectionate towards him, so many hours I've spent with him, feeling this way._ She looked away from him, and said," please leave."

He got up, and walked to the door. He stopped in the edge of the arch and placed his hand on the side of the doorway. "I didn't ask her to do this to you," he said, looking down solemnly at the back of his hand.

"Please leave," she said again, not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He walked out of the room, and down the hallway.

"I am too." She got up and shut the door.

Doran wiped the blood of the dead soldier off on his dead body, and then said, "Those who cannot land even a single blow on their opponent, will die to my blade. Those who challenge my authority will meet the same fate. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison, snapping to attention, but one of the men up front stumbled after words, and immediately was impaled on the point of Doran's sword. Blood spluttered everywhere, and seeped down the blade. The pommel stone burned dark red, emitting a black light, even though the day should have nullified such a small amount of shadow.

The soldiers knew better than to move or look, and stood at attention. The force had halved its original size, but no one told Zula what the cause of it was. Undoubtedly she already knew, but even if she didn't, it would be condemning the person or people to death.

Doran took his blade out of the poor man, and wiped it on the lifeless form, saying, "Put this one with the rest, and then finish your sparing matches." With out waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel, and walked away.

A girl, not much older than him, rushed to his side. She was very pretty, even though she was dressed as a well-respected slave. "Your wound troubles you?" She had been the only person Doran would let get close to him after he had gotten better, and healed partially. She liked him a lot, to say the least.

"Is it that obvious, Elaine?" he asked in a kind voice, one you would not have expected from the barbaric man who had just slain two men.

"Only to me, because I know what it is like to feel that kind of residual pain." she held the side of her long sleeved robe, which smoothed inward as she touched it, revealing that she was missing a chunk of her side. "Good thing we have two kidneys!" she said with a cheerful smile.

Doran managed to return the smile. _Ohhh, the big scary man is starting to soften up._

_Who says this is real, I'm just using her, like a pawn in a chess game. As soon as she loses her usefulness, she won't need to complain about her wound anymore._

_Ha, you forget I can see into your mind._

_And you forget that I don't like you doing that._

_Sorry master, I can't help it. The link we share never lets me not hear your thoughts and feelings._

_Bah! Just ignore it._

_Yes liege._

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" she asked, looking at him, her silver-green eyes, reflecting the sunlight.

"Yes, could you get me some food, and bring it down to my quarters, and then tell Zula that another man got impaled by I misused spear please?" he asked, but made it sound more like an order than a question.

"Yes, I will do that immediately." She bowed respectfully, then turned and made for the kitchens. As she made for the stairs, she accidentally bumped into a firebender, who was coming up from the galley. He stumbled slightly, and she stopped to see if he was all right. The firebender grabbed her throat, and started to scream in her face.

A few seconds after he had opened his mouth, a small dagger protruded from his mouth, causing the fire bender next to him to wince at the suddenness of the happening. Elaine fell to the ground, and gasped for air.

_Soft

* * *

_

Yay, Doran my have someone to care about, the secret lifes of an evil one, never saw that coming, did ya? did ya? ready, reveiw. 


	12. The Seige Part 3

Sorry about the long delay guys, i've had a big summer, and i have a job now too. So any ways, i've got a new chapter hot off the keyboard, and i think you'll like it.

* * *

Elaine knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Doran, walking over to a small cabinet, and pulling out a bottle of wine, and pouring two glasses of it.

The door opened, allowing Elaine to walk in with a tray of food for two. "I've brought what you always want, corn, and salted pork, and since you killed that one guy, I know you like to soak your sword in your victims blood, so I had it drained from his body into a sword shaped bowl for you. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sit with me." He sat on the bed, handing her a glass of wine.

"I assume you want to talk to me," she said after taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, why do you let them push you around like that, do you know nothing of fighting?"

"Hahaha, a slave know how to fight, your crazier than it's rumored."

"I don't like you getting pushed around by these other firebenders. I'm going to teach you self-defense, and you won't end up with another one of those." He put a hand on her side, feeling the curve of the scar, and then pulled out the knife he killed the fire bender with, and placed it in her lap. "I want you to carry this around with you at all times. Now, try and stab me."

"What?"

"Try to stab me."

"Ok," she says, and picks up the knife, and draws her arm back slowly, and then lunged forward.

Doran grabbed it by the hilt of and pushed it back away from him, the opposite way of the wrist's natural motion, causing her to let go.

He sighed, letting the knife fall into the floor, "This could take a little longer than I would like, so I'll use an old trick I picked up in another dimension." He places a hand on her forehead and the back of her head, and brings every bit of knowledge of fighting to the front of his brain. Then he forces them down his arms and into her brain, embedding it within parts of her brain that she could access readily. "Now you just have to want to hurt someone who's attacking you, and you'll be able to do it."

Elaine stumbled backward as he lets go. "Is my head supposed to hurt like this?" she asked placing her index and middle fingers against her temples and rubbing them.

Doran laughed, sitting back onto his bed, "Yes, forcing knowledge upon someone is going to hurt more than learning it. That knowledge was actually forced into my brain, which hurt to and as a side-affect you will have some residual pain. It might not ever go away."

Elaine stumbled out of the room, feeling betrayed by the only person she thought she could call friend.

See, I'm not going soft

Sure, and I'll get out of this gem and take over the world.

Blah, blah, blah. Stupid piece of crap.

5 days before the siege.

Sokuro walked down the lines of the soldiers he had trained into strong fighting machines. Most of the weapons were still to big for their wielders, but he capability of these few made up for it. "Men, you have trained exceptionally well. Your strength has doubled in the past few weeks. I am proud to send you into battle to protect your homes. Do me proud," He looked through the crowd of faces he would never see again. "Dissssmissed!"

As they walked off, Katara, Aang and Sokka came up from behind.

"We've decided that we're not leaving," said Katara.

Sokuro shook his head. "Why do you insist upon staying?"

Sokka walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because we're your friends, and friends don't leave each other behind."

"Yeah, like it or not, your part of this reality now, and connected to everything in it too," said Aang.

"There's no talking you out of this?" Sokuro asked. The others shook their heads. "Then I have no choice than to accept your help. What I want you to do is stay near the center of the city, so you're the last to get attacked."

Aang and Sokka nodded, and turned to leave, but Katara turned wrapped her arms around herself.

Since her mind's made up, I guess I'll tell the truth now. She really is in love with you. I just wanted you to have some leverage to get her to leave.

Whaaat! You better have a plan to get her to believe me.

I do, hand me to her.

Ok, I don't know what you're gonna do but… "Katara, she, "gesturing to his sword, "wants to talk to you." He pulled out his sword, and held it out to her, hoping she would take it.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" asked Katara, quizickaly.

"She has a confession to make."

Katara looked at him, with mixed feelings, half of her wanting to beleave this wasn't another trick and the other half thinking it would be. She reached out and grasped the sword hilt just above his hand, and Sokuro let go.

Immediately, Katara felt the something different crawling slowly from the sword into her palm and up her viens toward her brain, and although she wanted to let go of the sword, her fingers refused to relenquish their hold. She looked at her hand in fright, but when she tried to scream, nothing came out. The energy she felt had quickened its pace to emobilize her vocal cords, and continued into her brain. Then she heard a gruff, yet kind elderly mans' voice inside her head.

Hello Katara, do not be afraid, The hold I have on your body isn't as strong as you think it is, but i would ask that you don't drop the sword, it would hurt me a great deal.

Who are you? Katara asked in her mind.

My name is not important really, all you need to know is that I am the soul that has been sealed into the Soul Gem. I do however have a confession to make. Sokuro doesn't know the extent of my influence on other people, and the trueth is, I have none. People are drawn to the power of the gem it's self, and my mind can't touch anyones' mind who isn't holding this sword. I lied to Sokuro about me making you love him, because I knew you would most likely be killed in the battle soon to come. And that was a danger to me because it would destroy his mind, and that would destroy the gem.

So you did this out of your own selfishness.

Yes, but it was also rather considerate of me too, because I tried to save your life.

You know i'm never going to forgive you for this, Right?

I don't expect you to, but i do expect you to forgive him.

I'll do that. At that moment, the energy started to creep down back to the sword, out her palm, and into the gem."Sokuro..." she wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hurt him with the sword, "I'm sorry for being mad at you."

Sokuro wrapped his arms around her, saying "that's alright, you had every reason to. I just have one favor to ask, if things get to bad, will you, your brother and the Avatar leave, please?"

She looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "I'll try, but you know how Sokka is." And they both laughed.

* * *

Well don't just stand there, review. i know some people were kinda bumbed out that Sokuro and Katara broke up(I was too), so i fixed that. 


End file.
